


A Separate Place

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: A metal knuckle rubbed his cheek. A metal finger traced lines on his face. A metal palm cupped his chin and warm lips touched his. "Hello."





	

The clicking lock was Mustang's signal. Fulllmetal had separated them from the world and it's demands. Rank and duty, vision and goals all fell to the floor with their clothes as they stepped away from everything they were supposed to be and toward each other. For few moments they would simply be who they were. 

Elric pushed Mustang into the sofa. Straddled him. A metal knuckle rubbed his cheek. A metal finger traced lines on his face. A metal palm cupped his chin and warm lips touched his. "Hello."

Mustang smiled before he kissed him. "Long time no see."

"Tell me about it." 

They tasted each other's mouths. Drank each other in. Fed each other with this kiss. They were famished. Heads tilted and hands clutched as they rocked against each other. 

"Tell me you missed me." Elric undid his braid. His hair fell like a golden veil. "All that time away from you, I just wanted to know if you ever thought about me?"

Mustang tugged his hair back and gently bit his neck. Curled his fingers tight and tugged harder as he licked the bite. "Twenty three days of hell." 

They stared into each other's eyes, gently cupping each other's faces as they ground against each other, hard. 

"Say it." Elric whispered. 

"Edward." Mustang touched his lips. "Now you."

Edward opened his mouth and tasted his thumb. "Roy." 

Roy picked him up and laid him down on the sofa cushions. He touched Edward everywhere. Kissed him everywhere. Turned him around and smiled as Edward bucked against the cushions and whimpered. 

"Shh..." Roy traced the line of his spine. The lines between automail and flesh. The scars he wished Edward never had. He leaned down, combed his hair back and kissed his nape. "I will take care of you."

"I know." Edward's voice broke when he said that. His eyes were wet when he turned around. His lips trembled and his smile faltered. "I know you will."

Roy kissed every tear away. "Here." He took his hand and pulled it down. Put it there, right there. And Roy touched him, too. "I will always take care of you."

He couldn't keep that promise once the door was unlocked. But here, in this space, even the impossible could happen. Roy could be the man Edward needed and Edward could be happy. 

"It feels so... oh, god!" Edward's automail leg hooked around Roy. "Don't stop! Oh, shit! Don't you ever stop!"

Then they fell apart: convulsing, shivering, shaking. 

++

Edward unlocked the door. He saluted and Roy returned his salute. 

"You're dismissed, Major."

"Yeah whatever, Colonel." He turned his heel and left the room. Mustang did not watch him leave. He was busy signing off on Elric's report. After all he had a deadline. The world was a demanding place.


End file.
